1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener assembly for fixing an object of interest to a second object of interest, and more particularly to a fastener assembly which is useful for releasably affixing an object of interest to a lattice-like structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with numerous examples of assorted fasteners, each useful for a particular application. Typically, the specific application will determine the type of fastener chosen. For example, certain geometric structures prohibit the use of commonly used fasteners which employ rivets, screws and the like in view of the difficulties encountered in the installation of same. In particular, a lattice-like structure presents an unusually difficult geometry for the utilization of common fasteners.
As should be understood, contemporary fasteners are often difficult to install in assorted substrates or otherwise require special tools for the installation of same. Further, these same fasteners, under some circumstances, may damage the structure which they are affixed to. Additionally, fasteners which do not damage the underlying substrate or structure are often not reliable when exposed to adverse environmental conditions such as continuous vibration, extremes in temperature, exposure to U.V. radiation, and forceable impact, to name but a few.
As of late, certain manufacturers of luxury automobiles have engaged in numerous purchaser incentive programs which have endeavored to award their repeat customers with assorted distinctive indicia for use on their automobiles. Such an award may depict the number of automobiles purchased from that specific manufacturer. These awards may take on one of several forms including emblems or badges which may be displayed prominently upon the grill of the automobile. As a general matter, these awards are highly prized by the owner of the automobile. To permit this emblem to be displayed on the grill of an automobile, it is necessary to utilize a fastener which will not damage the underlying lattice-like structure but will operate effectively to secure the emblem in place under adverse environmental conditions. Further, in view of the fact that the fastener will normally be installed by the purchaser of the automobile, it is essential that the fastener be easy to utilize. Furthermore, the fastener should have a design which discourages the theft of the emblem. In addition to the foregoing, the fastener should be of a design which requires only a minimum number of tools for installation. Lastly, the fastener must securely affix the emblem on the automobile grill in such a fashion that it does not vibrate or rattle under normal operational conditions.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a fastener assembly which can be utilized to fasten an object of interest on a lattice-like structure and which simultaneously secures the object in a predetermined location, and yet does not damage the underlying structure, and which further can be easily installed, and which additionally is theft resistant.